croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the 'Edit' prompt beside the relevant month and use the standard format. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed or modified by the website administrator. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH), John Hughes (JAH), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). 2015 Croydon Bird Report The 2015 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. The price has been maintained at last year's £3.50. Photos Request If anyone takes photographs of birds in Croydon and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). I am particularly interested in any photos of the Cetti's Warbler at SNCP. November 2016 * 23rd - South Norwood Lake: 2 Egyptian Goose, 24 Tufted Duck, 1ad 2juv Great Crested Grebe, 16 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 60 Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull, 3imm Herring Gull, 11 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Pied Wagtail, 5 Redwing, 1 Chiffchaff, 17 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jackdaw (over) 100+ Carrion Crow on playing fields, 3 House Sparrrow, 12 Goldfinch, (JW) * 23rd - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Egyptian Goose, 4 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Cormorant, Kestrel, 5 Water Rail, Snipe, 7 Common Gull, 8 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, Kingfisher, 4 Fieldfare, Mistle Thrush, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest, 6 Redpoll. (JAH) * 22nd - South Norwood Lake: 2 Egyptian Goose, 34 Tufted Duck, 1ad 2juv Great Crested Grebe, 19 Cormorant, 65 Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Song Thrush, 12 Long-tailed Tit, 5 House Sparrow, 20 Goldfinch, (JW) * 22nd - South Norwood Country Park: 12 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 7 Shoveler, 3 Little Grebe, 12 Cormorant, Kestrel, 2 Water Rail, 147 Black-headed Gull, 7 Common Gull, 6 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 11 Fieldfare, Chiffchaff, Siskin. (JAH) * 21st - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:30) 2 Egyptian Goose, 31 Tufted Duck, 1ad 2juv Great Spotted Woodpecker, 22 Cormorant, 45 Black-headed Gull, 1 great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Pied Wagtail, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 4 House Sparrow, 10 Goldfinch, (JW) * 20th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:45) 2 Egyptian Goose, 30 Tufted Duck, 2ad 1juv Great Crested Grebe, 21 Cormorant, 40 Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 12 Long-tailed Tit, 5 House Sparrow, c20 Goldfinch, (JW) * 20th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 1.45pm: Group of c30 Canada Geese circling/calling very low overhead, then E > SNCP, plus 1 Cormorant low SW (GH) * 19th - Addington Hills (am): G S Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 26 Redwing, 21 Long-tailed Tit, 4 Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 2 Firecrest, 10 Goldcrest, 9 Jay. (John Parish) * 19th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:30) 2 Egyptian Goose, 24 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 2ad/1juv Great Crested Grebe, 12 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 100+ Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Pied Wagtail, 1f Blackcap, 2 Goldcrest, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Jay, 3 House Sparrow, 12 Goldfinch (JW) * 18th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Canada Goose, 3 Shoveler, 2 Grey Heron, 1 Little Cormorant, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Kestrel, 1 Pheasant. (Czech Conroy) * 18th - South Norwood Hill: 50 Redwings flying west probably from South Norwood Lake, towards Grangewood Park, at 8:15 am.(Rob Wyllie). * 17th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Egyptian Goose, 6 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, 3 Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, 5 Water Rail, 84 Black-headed Gull, 4 Common Gull, 11 Stock Dove, Collared Dove, 6 Fieldfare, Mistle Thrush, Cetti's Warbler, singing Chiffchaff. (JAH) * 16th - Queens Road Cemetery, Thornton Heath (12.30 - 2pm): 19 species including - 1m & 1f Sparrowhawk, 1f Green Woodpecker and 1 Mistle Thrush (GH) * 15th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:30) 2 Egyptian Goose, 35 Tufted Duck, 2ad/1juv Great Crested Grebe, 19 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 36 Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Pied Wagtail, 1 Chiffchaff, 5 House Sparrow, 12 Goldfinch (JW) * 15th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Teal, 3 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Kestrel, 2 Water Rail, 73 Black-backed Gull, 8 Common Gull, 4 Stock Dove, Kingfisher, 2 Fieldfare, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Goldcrest. (JAH) * 14th - South Norwood Lake: (08:30:10:30) 2 Egyptian Goose, 27 Tufted Duck, 2ad Great Crested Grebe, 21 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 30 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Pied Wagtail, 1 Mistle Thrush, 1 Chiffchaff, 10 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Jay, 7 House Sparrow, c20 Goldfinch (JW) * 13th -Waddon Ponds: 08:10-08:50. WeBS count. 5 Mute Swans, 4 Canada Geese, 34 Mallard, 16 Tufted Ducks, 16 Moorhens, 24 Coot, 4 Little Grebes, 80 Black-headed Gulls, 11 Herring Gulls, 3 Common Gulls, 1 Kingfisher. (JB) * 13th - Wandle Park: WeBS count. 6 Mallards, 1 Kingfisher, 10 Black-headed Gulls, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Grey Wagtails, 2 Pied Wagtails, 1 Sparrowhawk, Mistle Thrush singing. (JB) * 13th - Sanderstead Pond: 67 Black-headed Gulls (highest count so far this winter), 2 Canada Geese, 9 Moorhens, 3 Mistle Thrushes, 1 Redwing. (JB) * 13th - South Norwood Lake: (08:30:09:45) 2 Egyptian Goose, 30 Tufted Duck, 2ad/1juv Great Crested Grebe, 18 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 1m Kestrel, 23 Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull, 1 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Pied Wagtail, 1 Song Thrush, 5 Redwing (over), 1f Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, c20 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, c50 Starling on playing fields, 4 House Sparrow, c20 Goldfinch (JW) * 13th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 12pm: imm m Kestrel medium low W (chased by 3 crows), group of c10 Redwings very low & fast NW (GH) * 11th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 3 Teal, 7 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, 8 Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, 9 Water Rail, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 6 Fieldfare, Redwing, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Chiffchaff, Jackdaw. (JAH) * 10th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose, Teal, 7 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Cormorant, Kestrel, 7 Water Rail, 6 Common Gull, 7 Stock Dove, Tawny Owl, 2 Fieldfare, Redwing, 2 Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 3 Jackdaw. (JAH) * 8th - Hutchinsons Bank: (12:45 - 13:00) A Red Kite cruising back and forth over the reserve with barely a wing beat. (John Parish) * 8th - Central Croydon: (16.00) Peregrine (AJP) * 7th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:10:00) 3 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose, 37 Tufted Duck, 1ad/2juv Great Crested Grebe, 21 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 1f Sparrowhawk, 18 Black-headed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Pied Wagtail, 1 Song Thrush, 1 Chiffchaff, 8 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 3 Jackdaw (over), 5 House Sparrow, 12 Goldfinch (JW) * 6th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:45) 1 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose, 30 Tufted Duck, 1ad/2 juv Great Crested Grebe, 18 Cormorant, 2 Grey Heron, 25 Black-headed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Pied Wagtail, 16 Long-tailed Tit, 6 House Sparrow, c30 Goldfinch (JW) * 6th - Waddon Ponds: 100+ Black-headed Gulls inc white VBA. (JB) * 4th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00-10:00) 1 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose, 1m/1f Shoveler, 25 Tufted Duck, 1ad/2juv Great Crested Grebe, 23 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 25 Black-headed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Pied Wagtail, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Chiffchaff, c20 Long-tailed Tit, 6 House Sparrow, c30 Goldfinch (JW) * 3rd - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 12 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 3 Teal, 9 Shoveler, Little Grebe, 4 Cormorant, Kestrel, 6 Water Rail (two seen), Common Gull, 6 Stock Dove, Skylark took off from newly mown Moat Field), 2 Fieldfare, 14 Redwing, 4 Jackdaw. (JAH) * 2nd - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 5 Mute Swan, 20 Canada Goose, 36 Mallard, 5 Tufted Duck, 3 Little Grebe, 6 Moorhen, 5 Coot, 99 Black-headed Gull inc white VBA & yellow 2PNT, 7 Common Gull, 5 Herring Gull, 20+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 1 Great Tit, 5 Starling, 1 Grey Wagtail (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 2nd - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): 15+ Magpies in neighbour's tree - a record count for here. (JB) * 2nd - Streatham (looking over Croydon): 07.15-08.00 c2,000 wood pigeons S/SW (London Bird Club - Peter Newmark) Archived Records 2016 January 2016 - February 2016 - March 2016 - April 2016 - May 2016 - June 2016 - July 2016 - August 2016 - September 2016 - October 2016 - November 2016 - December 2016 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 [[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]